


Dear Diary

by Incompetence (LyubovMoya)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Teasing, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor with a K, Wax Play, candle play, updates every wednesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 11:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyubovMoya/pseuds/Incompetence
Summary: He mentally notes exactly where the notebook lays on the ground because he'sthattype of paranoid liar. Every thing has to be perfect if he's actually going to attempt to lie to someone who knows more about Yuuri than he himself does. With a timid hand, Yuuri picks up the small, wire-bound notebook and opens it carefully.Yuuri's lips twitch upwards into a small smile at what he finds. Every page has a date and it's written in a way someone would write a diary. In fact, the first words of every entry are, 'Dear Diary'. He lets his eyes roam over a few pages halfheartedly because now, he's starting to feel guilty. It's definitely an invasion of privacy, not selfish nature.'Dear Diary, today Yuuri's family showed me his baby pictures! Ah, he's so adorable!'





	Dear Diary

He and Viktor had planned the night before to wake up early and get a training session in but Viktor had missed the time frame in which he typically wakes Yuuri up. An alarm sounds on Yuuri's phone an hour past when he's usually thrown from the comfort of his mattress and he turns to read his phone with wary eyes. He couldn't even recall the reason he had the alarm set but after a few seconds, he sat up out of bed and threw the covers off of himself.

 _Shit_. Viktor was going to be _so_ pissed.

It was well known that someone could wake Yuuri up and, while he would be coherent long enough to act like he was sitting up and open his eyes, he could instantly fall back asleep once the door was closed and forget that someone had come in at all. It was his 'special talent', Viktor always teased. It made Yuuri's face flush. He was always certain that a part of Viktor was secretly annoyed at that 'talent' of his.

"Viktor?" he groans, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Yuuri stumbles to his feet, grabbing a shirt to throw on before he opens his door hastily.

He stretches, walking down the hall before noticing the steam slipping from under the bathroom door. With a shrug, he figures he might as well start on some laundry, Viktor was probably sore anyways.

If Yuuri was telling himself the truth, he's been slacking on helping his mother since Viktor had come to live with them in Hasetsu. He can't help himself, though. His idol and long-time pined over crush was living with him and even coaching him. He's been completely wrapped around the idea of Viktor being so close that every thing else simply became background noise. When Viktor calls his name, he drops whatever he's doing to answer him.

With a content sigh, Yuuri grabs a clothes basket and begins to collect the garments from his room. It was only a few shirts and his workout clothes but even the smallest load of laundry would alleviate his mother of some pressure. He comes to Mari's room, opening it only after she gives him permission.

"Any clothes?" Yuuri hums, leaning against the door frame with the basket resting on his knee lightly. Mari cocks her head at him and chuckles.

Mari snickers, hoisting up an armful of clothes from off the floor. She plops them into his basket haphazardly, rolling her eyes. "You're just now picking up some slack around here?"

A blush spreads across Yuuri's face as he scoffs.

"You ever gonna tell him?" Mari presses, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

"No! As long as he's close in some aspect, I'm satisfied..." Yuuri confides, his heart jumping into his throat as he hears the water turn off in the bathroom. He can almost hear the mewl he's sure Viktor lets out from the relaxation of the shower. Although Mari can't see, the blush from his face travels down to his groin at just the thought. Yuuri swallows thickly, shaking his head to himself.

On to Vitkor's room.

Yuuri shuts Mari's door and heads down the hall to the room across from his. Honestly, it feels like he probably shouldn't be in here, but a little spring cleaning never hurt anyone, right? Besides, Viktor would probably appreciate the help. He's a tidy man, for the most part, but who doesn't enjoy having weight lifted off of their shoulders? Even if that weight is in the form of a few untidy items in the corner that Viktor forgot to put in the hamper _right_ by the door.

Yuuri rolls his eyes, setting the laundry basket on the ground before he bends over to scoop the clothes up carefully. He'd be a liar if he said that he didn't purposefully lean into them and inhale Viktor's musky scent just slightly, so he just wouldn't say it. _Ever_. No matter how much torture anyone would put him through.

Okay. Maybe Viktor. He would admit it to Viktor only after the man prodded him and prodded him or came out directly and caught Yuuri off gaurd. It happened more often than Yuuri would like to admit. With a gentle shrug of his shoulders, Yuuri picked up the remaining clothing on the floor, still preoccupied with the earthly smell that threatened to intoxicate him.

Just as Yuuri is about to turn away, he pulls the last shirt off of the floor and stares at the hand-sized black pocket book that he finds there. It's way too tempting. Yuuri feels like it's staring him in the soul, begging for him to read it. He's torn between giving Viktor his privacy or indulging in the vehement practices of the obsessed fan he convinced himself he'd outgrown. 

Privacy or greed? Privacy or _greed_? ... Well, Viktor was being selfish by not being open. Really, it was a battle between selfishness and knowledge. Beneficial knowledge that might further their relationship, Yuuri daydreams absently.

Yuuri cocks his head to the side. Actually, why not both? Who was to say that Viktor would ever find out that he read the little notebook? He could say that when he picked up the clothes, he noticed it and if Vitkor pressed any further, he would attempt - yes, attempt, because somehow he always got caught - to lie to Viktor and say that he hadn't read anything. Yuuri would play the innocent pupil role.

That was all of the convincing Yuuri needed as he heard Viktor start the blow drier. It would take a moment, he concludes because Viktor does have thick hair for it being so short. Probably from when he was younger and let his hair grow. Yuuri nods as he reasons with himself that Viktor's hair routine was probably strenuous but the most healthy treatment anyone could've asked for.

_Right. The notebook, not Viktor's hair. ___

__He mentally notes exactly where the notebook lays on the ground because he's _that_ type of paranoid liar. Every thing has to be perfect if he's actually going to attempt to lie to someone who knows more about Yuuri than he himself does. With a timid hand, Yuuri picks up the small, wire-bound notebook and opens it carefully._ _

__Yuuri's lips twitch upwards into a small smile at what he finds. Every page has a date and it's written in a way someone would write a diary. In fact, the first words of every entry are, 'Dear Diary'. He lets his eyes roam over a few pages halfheartedly because now, he's starting to feel guilty. It's definitely an invasion of privacy, not selfish nature._ _

__'Dear Diary, today Yuuri's family showed me his baby pictures! Ah, he's so adorable!'_ _

__Boring, he was there for that._ _

__'Dear Diary, I have to keep pushing Yuuri to his limits. I know he can do more than he's letting on..'_ _

__Yuuri teems with happiness, heart seeming to swell with how proud he is of himself that Viktor actually invests himself in Yuuri. He turns halfway through the written portion of the notebook and expects to see more happy notes on Viktor's daily life with his family or their practices on the ice but the beginning of the entries start changing. Yuuri's mouth falls slightly agape, breath hitching in his throat as he can't fathom stopping at this point._ _

__'Oh, fuck. It happened again and I'm almost certain Yuuri saw it this time, or maybe he's noticed I'm more aggressive during our practices when I'm aroused.. It's just - the way he stretches. The way his legs look, the sweat that beads at his temples. I would give anything to pin him on the ice and rut against him, the cold of the rink becoming painful and heightening his arousal. To hear him moan my name as he rocks against me, body recoiling under me as I ghosted my palm against his undercarriage until he spread his legs and offered himself to me. Yuuri, god dammit.'_ _

__No way. Nope. _Impossible_._ _

__The rosiness of Yuuri's cheeks when he's embarrassed hardly compares to the carmine that they're displaying now. This is a joke, right? It's all just a practical joke. Except it's _not_ and no matter how many times Yuuri tries to persuade himself otherwise, Viktor most certainly wrote this. There's even little side notes written in Russian which makes his palms that much more clammy. What do those say?_ _

__He drops the notebook, not caring at all where it lands at this point before hastily grabbing the laundry and walking out._ _

__Yuuri looks behind himself as he closes the door to Viktor's room, a bead of sweat running from his temple to his cheek. He's now acutely aware of any thing aforementioned that seems to excite Viktor. Although, in a sense, he's relieved that even an ounce of his feelings are reciprocated. It feels surreal and -_ _

__"What were you doing, Yuuri?" Viktor cranes his head to look at the clothes in the basket, reaching to touch one of his own shirts before replacing his hand on the towel that rests around his neck._ _

__"Uhhh,' Yuuri stammers, looking around. He isn't prepared to dig himself out of this lie. He isn't supposed to get caught like this, this is just awkward. "Laundry, what does it look like?" Being playful helps everything, Yuuri concludes, a small smile drawing his lips upward._ _

__Viktor isn't buying it. "What else were you doing? Why were you sweating?" There's concern on his face now and the guilt from earlier washes over Yuuri two-fold._ _

__"So, you have a diary,'" Yuuri blurts out, surprising himself so much that he drops the basket of laundry on the ground between them._ _

__Viktor appears so stoic that it actually frightens Yuuri._ _

__Is he angry? Is he embarrassed? Yuuri can't read anything about Viktor right now. It's like every thing - even his aura - has gone completely static so Yuuri panics, laughing as he quickly comes up with a resolution. He shrugs his shoulders. "It's okay Viktor, a lot of people have diaries. I just happened to find yours on your floor, but I didn't read it or anything! W-well I read the first page, but once I saw the words 'dear' and 'diary so close, I stopped!" Yuuri's voice sounds anything but reassuring, even he could tell that much._ _

__Viktor raises an eyebrow quietly, shoulders rigid as he just stares through Yuuri._ _

__"I-I swear, I didn't-," Yuuri continues to stammer on._ _

__When he is still given no answer, Yuuri begins to perspire more than when he had come out of the room._ _

__With a gentle smile, Viktor laughs softly and continues into his bedroom past Yuuri. He shrugs his shoulders and pulls the towel from around his hips to reveal his maroon and purple boxers. Yuuri looks away but continues thinking about them. Of course Viktor would be so over the top as to get boxers custom made to match his skating outfits. Yuuri rolls his eyes with his back turned to Viktor, waiting, still, for a reply._ _

__Clearing his throat, Viktor nods and slips on black, mid-calf compression tights. "I believe you Yuuri, though you know I've got nothing to hide. If you did read it, and you've got questions, you could just tell me." Viktor was being vague, probably on his guard because honestly, he was torn between actually believing what Yuuri told him and assuming the worst which is that he read his utmost sexual desires. He winces inwardly, glancing over his shoulder with a dramatically relieved face when he sees Yuuri facing the other way._ _

__Viktor pulls on a grey, loose-fitting t-shirt and pats Yuuri's shoulder with his familiar, doper, tight-lipped smile. "I'm sure we'll talk later, for now though, you can go back to helping your mother with the laundry and I'll start my workout. You can take a couple of days off, I'm feeling a sickness coming on," Viktor sighs halfheartedly. Though it's true, he does feel somewhat peckish._ _

__Yuuri nods, feigning his best, most unembarrassed smile before turning on his heel to continue down the hallway. ' _I totally fucked up_ ,' he groans mentally, placing his forehead on one of the walls of the laundry room when he enters._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy!
> 
> It's your local garbage bin here to drop off something that I wrote forever ago. Viktuuri is my weakness, man. Viktor specifically.
> 
> If you liked it please let me know either here or on tumblr at http://makotobmp.tumblr.com
> 
> Thanks for reading<3


End file.
